Love You Like I Do
by bke.21
Summary: Jaune is a pathetic weenie boy and big sister Ruby hates how Weiss treats him. But how can she show the love sick blond how cold Weiss is? Older Sister!Ruby/YoungerBrother! Jaune. Now with 75% more plot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, they would always have WiFi.**

* * *

I don't make a habit of eavesdropping on my brother. For one thing, he's boring. But even if I did care about his pathetic life, listening to him talk on the phone with his girlfriend would be the last thing I would want to do. He can be such a sap. This was never more evident than the day I finally got fed up with overhearing him grovel to Weiss.

"You know I love you right?" I heard him say from across the hall in his bedroom. I lay on my bed trying to read. "I would never think that about you." I rolled my eyes and dropped my book on my stomach, listening to him carry on. "I know, I know. But I still love you. You know that, right?"

I cringed. Jaune was such a freaking hopeless romantic. I'd listened to him have this pathetic conversation so many times I'd lost count. And it was always the same. He constantly showered her with love and attention, telling her how beautiful she was, how sexy she was, hoping to get something in return, even the slightest bit of affection. But he always got nothing in response.

He'd been dating Weiss for a few months, and he gladly spent his money on her whenever he could. It was a miracle he hadn't bought her a diamond yet. He would do anything to earn her love. But it always went the same.

I could just hear in my head the other side of the conversation: "That's sweet, Jaune. You know I'm not that kind of girl, right? You're so nice, Jaune. You say the sweetest things, Jaune."

It turned my stomach. Weiss was one of those girls who could lead a guy on all day if he would just keep liking her, even if she wasn't interested. She was too self-centered to tell Jaune to go look for love elsewhere; she would rather just let him shower all his attention needlessly on her than to break his heart. But that's what would ultimately happen anyway. If she'd told him in the beginning that he didn't interest her, it would have been far less painful. But he was emotionally invested in a fantasy, and I could see that heartbreak was on the horizon. "Bitch," I said under my breath.

Jaune never shut his bedroom door when he was on the phone with Weiss. I never understood why. Didn't he know what a dweeb he sounded like? Was his hazy lovesick mind even capable of comprehending the pathetic tone of his relationship with her? Maybe it was an unconscious plea for help. Maybe he needed his wise older sister to show him the light.

I heard the conversation winding down and decided this was the day I was going to intervene. Somebody needed to save the dumb fuck's heart from his own stupidity.

"You love me too, right?" he asked into the phone.

"Maybe," I imagined her saying to him on the other end of the line. I walked across the hall and leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom and waited for him to end the call. He glanced up at me with his deep blue eyes. He was so good-looking. It was as if he didn't even know it. I made a conscious effort to prevent my head from shaking as I watched him listen to the final disappointing response from Weiss.

"I'll call you later," he said, already pathetically setting up his next round of self-defeat. I stood there with my arms crossed as he watched me. I forced a supportive smile to my lips.

"Okay, Ruby. What is it?" he asked me, tossing his phone on the bed.

I decided to just let him have it right out of the gate. "Do you think you're her only boyfriend?" I asked.

Jaune shrugged. "I'm the one she cares about."

I casually strolled over to his bed and firmly slapped his forehead with my palm, causing him to playfully fall backward in feigned unconsciousness. Jaune sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Okay, tell me," he said. I think he sensed a dose of reality headed his way.

"You're an idiot," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Why? Because I'm in love?"

Ugh! It made my blood boil to hear him say that! "You're not in love! You can't be in love with her!" I had to take a deep breath and check my angry tone.

"God, she's so hot, Ruby!"

"Oh my god, Jaune. Do you listen to yourself talk to her? I wish I had recorded it so I could play it back to you. You told her you love her ten times just now."

"So?"

"So, how many times did she say it back to you?"

Jaune sat up and looked at me pathetically. "She has trouble expressing herself."

God it made me cringe to hear him defending her. "Oh, Jauney. When will you see the light? You know she's not the only girl out there, right?"

"But I'm in lo—"

"No!" I exploded. "You're not!" Jaune looked down and didn't respond. I softened my tone a bit. "Have you two been, you know...intimate?" I don't know why, but I really needed to know. I suspected not.

Jaune half shrugged his shoulders. "We've kissed."

"Nothing else?"

His shoulders sagged a little. "Just some touching. We move kind of slowly."

Jaune was a near-virgin. I knew the story well. Pyrrha, the girl that got his V-card, was trying to win a bet with her friend. The wager was which one could bag the cute nerdy virgin first at my friend's house party. The two girls worked him all evening, and just when it looked like the other girl would win, Pyrrha pulled him into the bathroom while the other was getting a drink. She fucked him on the counter without even taking her skirt off. It was over in three minutes. Clearly, Jaune was the winner of that bet.

But instead of using the experience to bolster his own sexual confidence (like a normal male would do) and move on to the next piece of ass, he fell instantly in love with Pyrrha and called her every night. I was sure he'd not been with another girl since. Hopeless.

I gathered up the fortitude to break the next bit of enlightenment to my little brother. I spoke with compassion because I knew this would hurt. "She doesn't move that slowly with other guys, Jaune."

With regret, I watched the color drain from his face. "I know," he said softly.

I sat down on the bed with him and touched his shoulder. "Look," I said haltingly. "I'm not going to sugar coat it. I'm telling you this because I love you. You have no future with her."

"But I know if I can just make her understand—"

"Jaune," I interrupted. "She already understands. It doesn't matter. She doesn't deserve a guy as sweet as you. Do you see?" I think I actually felt him melt a little under my touch. God, I felt awful! He suddenly jerked his shoulder away from my hand. He was hurt; I knew it.

I stood up. This exchange had reached its conclusion, and obviously without the resolution I'd hoped for. "All I know is you're a great guy who deserves better." I left it at that and walked out.

I lay on my bed and simmered as the dimming orange sky through my window became red and eventually purple. I had always felt contempt for the way my brother acted with his girlfriends. He always threw himself at girls headlong without any regard for the impact it would have on his heart. And it typically ended up broken.

I found myself almost envying the girls he fawned over. A guy had never done that to me. Just once I'd like a guy to fall inexplicably in love with me so I could know what those girls felt from Jaune, to know what it was like to have a hot guy just throw himself at your feet. But I didn't attract guys like Jaune. I was a bit too rough around the edges to melt the heart of a nice guy. I attracted jocks and dudes with shoulder tattoos—guys that didn't mind fighting once in a while, even if it was with me. I didn't take crap from anybody. More than one boyfriend was fooled by my large, pretty silver eyes and slender body and thought he could push me around. They always got a surprise when they got to know the real me.

So, sweet guys didn't seem to be in the cards for me. Girls like Weiss got those kinds of guys—and used and abused them. And Jaune was the most mistreated of them all. A seething cauldron of contempt for Weiss was gradually bubbling up inside me.

"Jaune!" I heard Mom yell from downstairs. He could be heard trudging down the hall toward the steps but hadn't responded to her. I got up and followed him down.

"You got a letter from Atlas!" she said excitedly.

Jaune opened the thick envelope and pulled out the top piece of paper. He read it silently. "I got accepted," he said unemotionally.

"That's great, honey!" Mom bellowed.

Jaune smiled and stuffed the letter back into the envelope but said nothing else.

"You don't appear to be adequately enthused," I remarked with a smirk. I knew what his deal was. And Mom was about to find out.

"Jaune?" she asked. "Aren't you excited?"

He shrugged. "We'll see what else comes along."

"But, this was the big one, honey," she said, confused. "What else are you waiting for?"

"Ask him where Weiss's going to college," I suggested, trying to keep my voice unemotional.

Mom's shoulders slumped and she looked back at Jaune. "No," she said in her motherly disappointed tone.

"Minstel is a good school too," he defended.

"Not for a pre-med student," she remarked earnestly.

Mom looked at me expecting a little assistance. "He won't listen to me," I defended.

She shook her head and walked out of the room. Awkward silence filled the kitchen for a moment. Maybe it was time I tried a different angle.

"You know," I began with a teasing little voice. "95 percent of all high school relationships die in the first college semester."

He gave me a smirk. "You think I'm typical?"

Well, he had me there. He wasn't a typical male. But I figured this would be a good opportunity to tell him what I really thought of him. "I think you're unaware of your potential," I said cryptically.

"Potential for what?" he asked.

"Hotness."

"You think I'm hot?"

"I didn't say that. I said you had potential for hotness."

"So, you think I'm hot," he grinned.

"Moron. Nobody thinks a groveling, near-virgin weenie-boy is hot."

"What do you mean, 'near-virgin?'" He sounded almost hurt.

"Thirty seconds inside a vagina only barely qualifies."

"You were timing me? And anyway, it was more than thirty seconds," he defended.

"Oh, I'm sure she was ravaged," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Look, all I'm trying to say is you would be a lot more respectable if you didn't kiss Weiss's ass all the time. What do you think would happen if you just stopped showering her with all the affection?"

Jaune scratched his head. "Isn't that what girls want?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I shrugged instead. "Well...sort of," I stammered. "I mean, it's nice to be treated sweetly."

"So what's the problem with that?" he asked.

"I dunno, Jaune, think of it as 'too much of a good thing.' Women want a man who respects himself—someone who treats them right without smothering them. Kissing her ass like that just pushes her away."

"If I don't treat her like that I'm afraid she'll not want me."

I leaned onto the counter and looked into his cerulean eyes. "Doesn't that tell you something?" It was like he couldn't see the flaw in his logic because he constantly had googly eyes. Maybe I could try to put it another way.

"You know," I began. "Girls are turned on by things other than being 'treated nice.'"

"Like?"

I probably looked a little embarrassed. I never let guys get rough with me, but the thought of it kind of turned me on—like getting manhandled a little. But I could never submit to any of my boyfriends. Something inside me would always prevent me from enjoying something like that. I would deflect any kind of aggressive behavior in a knee-jerk reaction—get tough with them before they got rough with me. But looking into Jaune's sweet eyes suddenly lit the desire in me. I almost thought he could read my mind. But of course, he had no clue.

"Like, take charge a little, Jaune," I said. "Don't be such a weenie all the time. Command some respect."

"Oh, so I should just grab a tit if I feel like it?" he joked.

"It wouldn't be any worse than what you're doing now."

"Like this?" he asked, grabbing my breast. Holy shit, my jaw nearly hit the counter. He just grabbed my tit!

"Uh..." I stammered. I smiled, embarrassed. "I meant do that to Weiss!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"See? This is what I'm talking about! You went right back to being a weenie."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, a light bulb suddenly coming on in his head. "I meant to say, call me a weenie again and I'll smack your ass!"

"Yeah, okay, chief. Don't press your luck." I walked away coolly, half expecting his hand on my ass, but it didn't happen.

I went back to my room and got undressed for bed. Grabbing the book I had been reading, I stretched out under the covers. As my eyes thoughtlessly scanned the words on the page, my mind kept wandering back to Jaune's hand on my breast. It was completely unexpected. What was more unexpected was my physical reaction to him touching me. My nipples grew hard in my nightshirt at the thought of his uninvited hand—my brother's hand! "Little shit," I muttered under my breath. I shoved the odd feeling of arousal to a deep corner of my mind and turned off the lamp.

* * *

I spent the following day at work waiting tables, cleaning up spills, dealing with unhappy customers and generally reminding myself why I was getting a college education. I arrived home to find Jaune had beaten me home from school and was crashed on the sofa. I opened the fridge to get some orange juice and took a sip, watching him sleep.

He looked cute lying there—mostly because nothing was coming out of his mouth. If he would just keep quiet he would live up to his hotness potential, his good looks being the only factor to consider. But of course, Jaune was Jaune, and his weeniness cut his cuteness by at least a factor of three. So I stood there for a while in the open kitchen, watching him sleep and pretending he was hot.

As I stood there with my orange juice, formulating a very guilty image in my head of my ideal brother, his phone vibrated on the counter. It was Weiss sending a text.

I glanced at Jaune. He hadn't stirred. Looking back down at the phone, I saw the message before the screen went dark. _"Can't tonight. Yang is coming over."_

An irresistible urge to invade my brother's privacy overtook me and I suddenly found myself thumbing through his phone. There were lots of texts between him and Weiss, but all I really wanted to know was the context of the last one she sent—just a little insight into my brother's relationship—what would be the harm? I decided to only look back on today's conversation. I rationalized that looking no further than today would minimize the creepiness of me lurking on his phone. The conversation was short, but telling.

After the usual small chit chat Jaune asked her if she had an answer yet about going to the senior prom with him. I almost dropped the phone right there and went over to stomp his guts out, but I refrained and read on.

 _"I'll tell you next week,"_ her reply read. Yeah, sure you will. Bitch.

 _"I know we'd make the perfect couple,"_ he said. There was no reply.

Later, after school had dismissed, he sent her this: _"Call me tonight?"_

Then came the reply he'd just received telling him that Yang was coming over. Horseshit, I thought to myself. I knew what Yang was doing. Her boyfriend had come in for lunch that day and said they were all going to a frat party in Vale. If she was coming over, it was only to pick Weiss up on the way.

My pseudo-innocent eavesdropping suddenly went full-on clandestine as I considered what to do with that message from Weiss. I had a choice—set the phone down and ignore it, which is what I probably should have done, or say something to Weiss that I thought Jaune should have said a long time ago. I grappled with my conscience for five whole minutes as my eyes shifted from the screen to my brother and back again, trying to decide whether or not to do it.

Screw it, I finally rationalized; I'm doing the poor guy a favor. _"I thought Yang was going to a party,"_ I wrote, and hit 'Send.'

 _"Why do you say that?"_ she replied. Ha! What a guilty response!

 _"It's just that my sister mentioned it."_ I felt delightfully evil as I typed the words.

 _"What does your sister know?"_ she asked. I grinned from ear to ear.

 _"She knows a lot."_ I glanced over to Jaune and made sure he was still sleeping. I was being very bad. He was definitely going to be upset with me. But I felt justified—anything to force some respect out of that little tease. I continued on. _"But I don't care what you do. I don't own you, whatevs."_

There was a long pause before she finally replied. _"Well, I'm going with her."_

Here is where Jaune would normally kick in to weenie overdrive and say something like, "Can I come along?" But, no. Jaune was going to play it cool tonight. _"Have fun,"_ his new and cooler self said to her.

I knew it would get her. It took her about 5 minutes to finally reply. _"You're not mad?"_

 _"Why would I be?"_

Then the question I was waiting for. _"What are you doing tonight?"_ Yes! She no doubt wanted to know he was going to sit at home and think about her all night while she was out.

I delighted in typing the words. _"Probably going out."_

 _"With who?_ " came the immediate response.

I grinned as I plugged the charge cord back into the phone and tossed it on the counter.

"Not with you," I whispered to myself.

The deed was done. I went upstairs to my room to read some and await my fate. I knew it wouldn't be long. The first thing Jaune would do when he woke up would be to check his phone for her reply; I knew him too well.

Twenty minutes later my heart skipped a beat at my brother's booming voice from downstairs. "Ruby!" I wasn't expecting such ferocity. After waiting for an answer that didn't come, he bounded up the stairs and barged into my room.

"What the fuck?!" he bellowed, holding his phone six inches from my face.

I froze, unable to speak. I knew he would be angry, but this was more than I even thought he was capable of. "I just—"

"You've got boundary issues!" he spat. "How am I going to fix this?"

"Don't!" I pleaded. "Don't tell her it was me! Just go with it."

He flashed an infuriated look at me before dropping the phone and pouncing on me, completely taking me by surprise. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked contemptuously, knocking me flat on my back and straddling my body on the bed.

"I just wanted to—"

"You just wanted to fuck up my love life!"

I tried to sit up but he quickly pinned my arms down with his knees. I felt panic flash through my veins as his angry weight settled onto me. I couldn't move. I was at his mercy. If he'd wanted me to feel remorse for meddling in his affairs he had succeeded with flying colors. I pleaded with my eyes because he wasn't listening to my voice.

"What gives you the right to just pick up my phone and start texting people? It's fucking deviant, Ruby!"

I simply nodded my head. I was afraid to speak. His knees were bearing down on my upper arms, cutting off my circulation, and I started to struggle. It only incensed him further and he brought his face down to mine, further increasing the weight on my arms.

"Answer me," he whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back. "I don't know what got into me. I hate her, Jaune." There. It was out.

"Why?" he asked incredulously, his face mere inches from mine.

He was sitting on my stomach, putting all his weight on his knees. His closeness to me was beginning to make me feel strangely comforted in my vulnerability. Jaune would never hurt me. But he was sure acting like he would.

Overcome by an unexpected need to protect my younger brother's heart, I kissed him gently on the cheek, despite the violent nature of our encounter. I spoke as gently as I could. "Because she doesn't love you," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, everyone would tag their fucking OCs.**

 **Seriously, If you write an OC main char into a story, tag it. It bogs down my searches when looking for stories.**

* * *

He sat back up and looked at me for a long moment. "Yes, she does."

Oh god, I thought to myself. This is going to be painful. I shook my head with sad eyes. "Jaune—"

"What the hell do you know?" he said with a sneer.

"I know how she would treat you if she did." My hatred for Weiss was beginning to soften into tenderness for Jaune—tenderness that only someone who knew him as well as me could feel.

"And how would she treat me?" he asked condescendingly.

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, I choked back tears. "She would be...thinking about you all the time—the same way you always think about her."

"How do you know she doesn't?"

"She would touch you sometimes when you weren't expecting it."

The sharp anger on his face began to soften.

"She would whisper things to you that surprise you. She would kiss you uninvited. She would return the 'I love you's.'"

His face elongated as the tension began to leave his body. He mercifully took his knees off my arms, freeing the constricted vessels to again deliver blood to my extremities. He remained on top of me, and I didn't attempt to escape.

"How do you know she doesn't do all that?" he asked in more of an inquiring tone than contempt.

"You're always indicating it—by the way you treat her, by the way you always need her validation."

"Why do you even care?"

God! He had me there. Why did I hate her so much? Who cares about Jaune's' love life? I have my own problems; why the hell do I want to waste emotional energy on the happiness of a dweeb like my brother? I suddenly realized that my panties were wet. My crotch was drenched and I was getting wetter. My mind was focused on my brother's immovable weight constricting my chest, holding me in his power, dominating me with almost no effort.

I reached out and touched his face. I gently caressed his cheek as I studied his deep blue eyes. He was so...different now. He wasn't just good looking; he was more than that—sexy even. It wasn't what he was wearing. It wasn't his cute tousled hair. It wasn't even that I knew he had a firm body under that shirt. It was that he was sitting on top of me, completely in control, and casually wondering how to dispose of me, like an orca toying with a baby seal. I continued touching him, caressing his cheek with my thumb. I could do nothing else but answer his question.

"Because you're my brother. And I love you." God! Just saying it made my clit get hard in my underwear. What was happening to me? "Are you going to hurt me?" I heard myself ask.

He looked at me, confused, as if the question was asked in a foreign language. I gently tugged his face down. He responded by bending down toward me, allowing me to direct him with almost no physical effort.

I brought his head all the way down so my mouth was near his ear. "I'm sorry," I pleaded in a high, thin voice. I kissed him gently on the cheek. "Please forgive me. I'll be good." I exhaled the remainder of my quivering breath into his ear.

He pulled back slightly and looked at me, still a little confused. "I know you will," he said abruptly, still trying to hold on to that last bit of bitter anger, even though it was rapidly evaporating.

"I promise," I whispered, gently turning his face toward mine. I kissed him—on the lips. The last time I'd kissed my brother on the lips I was six.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

I didn't even know. I felt like he needed it. Although I did it for him, I suddenly felt like I needed to do it again—for me. "I'm just trying to be a good sister."

He studied my face, no doubt trying to comprehend what was happening between us. He took my hands from his face and held them down on the bed. "It's about time you were a good sister," he said quietly, sternly. He held my gaze for a few seconds. The look in his eyes was different. I swallowed nervously and attempted to look away but my eyes were immediately drawn back to his. He scanned my torso and looked back at my face. What was he thinking?

He let go of my hands and unbuttoned the top button of my shirt. I instinctively grabbed his wrists to stop him. He put my hands back down to the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a wisp of fear in my voice.

"I'm not being a weenie," he stated.

"Well, go 'not be a weenie' with somebody else!"

Slowly, he slid his hands from my wrists along my arms and eventually across my breasts until they found the next button on my shirt. I'd like to say I shoved him off of me at this point, which is what I would have done to any man who was so bold as to think he could cop a feel without my consent. But Jaune wasn't just any man. I let him unfasten two more buttons before I grabbed him again.

"You...better not hurt me," I said in a tone that I'm sure was anything but assertive. I let go. God, I let him continue! I found myself wanting, needing him to get a thrill from seeing and touching me. I tried to remain indignant. "I hope you're enjoying yourself," I said sarcastically.

He glanced at me with a brief glare as he reached the last button. Pushing my shirt apart, my naked upper body was revealed, save for the bra. His hands went to my breasts, feeling them over the silky fabric. My nipples immediately grew erect under his touch.

To my consternation, I felt electricity travel from my nipples, up through my armpits and down my torso, straight to my clitoris. I'd been forcibly felt up before, but it never lasted more than a few seconds before I threw a fist, and it never got a physical reaction from me.

He slid both hands off my bra and dug his fingertips underneath the bottom support wire, pushing the bra off of my breasts and up to my chest. The look on his face told me this wasn't something he was familiar with doing. He was genuinely turned on. His fingertips played with my nipples, coaxing them to rock-hard turgidity. As fearful as I was under his power, my libido was even stronger. My back arched off the bed in reaction to his erotic touch, although he took the response to be struggling. He put more of his weight on me.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked in a poorly faked angry tone. My breasts are small, but not non-existent. They were clearly enough to turn Jaune on, his unwavering gaze and audible breathing now betraying his arousal. He squeezed them and palmed my nipples, smashing them down to the areolas, getting a nice long feel. Looking down at his jeans, I could clearly see the outline of his erection. It was clearly much larger than I would have given him credit for. I couldn't remember ever being more turned on in my life!

"Ruby!" my mother yelled from downstairs. I gave a short breath with a start and looked at Jaune. I felt as guilty as he looked, like we both had our hands in the cookie jar.

He stared at me for a moment. "Ruby!" my mother impatiently yelled again. Climbing off the bed, he released me from my captivity and backed away.

"Yes?" I hollered down.

"Help me with the groceries, honey!"

Jaune grabbed his phone off the floor and headed for his room. I sat up on the bed and let my head clear for a moment. Oh my god! What the fuck just happened? Did I really just experience an uncontrollable attraction to my brother?

It was as though the veil shrouding his sex appeal had just been thrown off him, torn and shredded like a wet paper bag. I had no idea he was under there. And I got the feeling he still didn't know. After fixing my bra and buttoning my shirt up, I checked my hair in the mirror and ran down to help Mom with the groceries.

"What's Jaune doing?" she asked, pulling cans of soup from a bag.

"Not helping," I said in a snarky tone. My panties were uncomfortably wet. I looked down once just to reassure myself I wasn't showing through.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" she asked.

"Not really," I answered truthfully. Just then Jaune walked into the kitchen.

"What about you, hon?" she asked him.

"Apparently I'm going out tonight," he said very sarcastically. The tone was lost on Mom, but I secretly smiled to myself.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked innocently.

"Wherever Ruby decides to take me," he answered, grabbing some frozen items and carrying them to the back porch freezer.

"Aww," she said, looking at me. "Anything to keep him away from Weiss," she whispered to me with a wink.

"I'll do my best," I said quietly. Inside I was jumping for joy that he wanted to go out with me.

Mom grabbed a bag full of shower gel and other toiletry items and headed for her bathroom.

"You're crazy," Jaune said to me, returning to the kitchen.

"Why?" I asked.

"I would never use the word 'whatevs.'" I had almost forgotten what I'd done with his phone. We both conveniently ignored what had just happened between us.

"Did you tell her it wasn't you?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"No."

"Good! Don't."

"She probably thinks I'm a jerk," he lamented.

"Why, because you didn't beg her to be with you instead? Because you played it cool? Because you weren't your usual weenie-boy self?"

"I know how to treat her; you don't. You were meddling."

"Well, maybe she'll give you some respect now. You just need to be more confident in yourself."

Jaune looked at me for a long moment before grabbing a cookie out of the jar and heading back up to his room. I leaned back on the counter, feeling my face go flush from his extended eye contact. I was still reeling from the encounter upstairs in my room. He'd attacked me, maybe deservedly so. I'd never been so afraid of him—or so turned on. My brother never before "did it" for me—ever. He wasn't even my type. He was the kind of kid I would pity in school, not be attracted to. I was torn between my usual contempt for him and my sudden and unexplainable urge to please him, to make him feel like a man. There was no question he needed that from somebody. I felt my heart rate increase again just thinking about his body being on top of me, controlling me. It was so out of character for him. It was so out of character for me to tolerate such a thing. But it was more than just tolerable. It was much more.

"Turn here," I directed. "No, here!"

"Okay!" Jaune defended. "How about a little lead time?"

"Okay, so it's one of these houses at the top of the hill," I said, ignoring his protest.

"Do you think maybe this is slightly desperate and pathetic?"

"No, it's extremely desperate and pathetic," I responded. "But desperate situations call for desperate measures. There's Coco's car! Park behind her."

The houses on this end of campus all looked the same—once spacious and magnificent dwellings for well-to-do families were now low-rent student housing. Walls once adorned with paintings of still life and meandering streams now bore posters of guitar gods and sports heroes. Inside the house, the thump of a kick drum and the flashing and dancing beams of a band's stage lights told us this was the place. A bunch of kids in the back yard could be heard laughing at someone performing unnatural, inverted acts on a keg of beer. People were milling around out front, most with a beer in their right hand, some with a cigarette in their left. Coco had the hots for a soccer player that lived here, so I felt invited by proxy, not that a girl like me needs an invitation.

We went to the back yard to look for Coco. I was immediately offered a beer by the guy that had just been doing the keg stand. He must have figured out Jaune was my brother. Either that or he didn't care that I came with someone. Regardless, I took his beer. I didn't offer one to Jaune. Even though I knew he drank sometimes, he was still my little brother; it just felt too weird.

Jaune nervously pulled me aside. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Hang loose. Just be cool and try not to look like a high schooler. She'll show up. It's the only place to be tonight; every party will end up here." He looked around at the college kids talking in groups and drinking. He seemed fidgety. My evil plan of making Weiss jealous by seeing him out with other people was going to fail if he stood there looking like the weenie that he was. I walked over to the keg and poured him a beer.

"Here. Don't tell Mom I gave you this."

He took the cup and smiled at me. A beer wouldn't hurt him. He needed to relax. To my surprise I watched him down the whole cup in less than five seconds. He went to the keg and filled it up again. "Okay, now I'm good," he announced. I shook my head in feigned disappointment and led him into the house in search of Coco.

The band was covering The Cure—loudly and well. Coco stood talking to some dude which I assumed was the soccer player. "Why don't I know any of these songs?" she yelled to me as we approached.

"Because your parents only listened to crap," I loudly answered back.

She rolled her eyes at me. "This is Mercury," she said, introducing the tall guy next to her.

"My parents pretty much only listened to Rick Springfield, so," he said as he offered his hand.

"And probably Men at Work," I said, giving Mercury a flirty glance.

"So what's Jaune doing here?" Coco asked me discretely.

"He's on a recon mission," I said cryptically. He caught us both looking at him and immediately looked self-conscious, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, "What?"

"I may need you to do me a favor," I said to her, not looking away from Jaune.

"Sure," she answered without knowing what the favor would entail. "What?" she asked.

"There's going to be a girl here that needs to catch Jaune flirting with a hot little piece of ass. That would be you." There I went, meddling again.

"You want me to flirt with your brother to make some girl jealous?" she asked, an evil smile creeping onto her lips.

"Mercury won't mind, will he?"

Coco shrugged with a smile. "Oh, well," she said in my ear. "Your brother's cuter."

Her attention turned back to Mercury but my eyes stayed on Jaune. I suddenly imagined feeling his hands on my breasts again, forcing a cheap feel from me. Why was I thinking about that? Why didn't I smack the shit out of him for doing that? I would have done that to any other guy. I shuddered silently, thinking about his hands on me.

Someone had kicked the lights off and the only illumination in the big room was from the band's stage lighting. They had moved on to playing newer stuff, which definitely pleased Coco and my brother. They stood and chatted while I scanned the rapidly growing crowd for Weiss.

As if on cue, I spotted her and Yang meandering toward the stage. Another guy followed them, and it wasn't Yang's boyfriend. As they emerged from the crowd I could tell Weiss was holding the guy's hand. I discreetly waved to Coco in order to get her attention. She looked at me and I gave her a head gesture toward Weiss.

Like a trained double agent, Coco took my brother's hand, interlocking fingers with him. She gently grabbed his head, pulling his ear to her lips and whispered something to him while standing unnecessarily close, eliciting a smile from Jaune. She touched his firm abdomen and gently caressed it while she kept talking to him.

I kept my eyes on Weiss. She saw Jaune. Yes! She saw the strange girl flirting with him. She stopped in her tracks and stared for a moment, dropping her date's hand and trying to assess what she was seeing.

"Jaune?" I watched her lips say.

Jaune and Coco turned toward Weiss. I couldn't hear what Weiss was saying, but her angry and confused expression said it all, as though castigating Jaune for letting himself out of his cage without permission.

"Hang tough, Jauney," I thought to myself. It looked like my evil plan was going to work. A few more words exchanged, and then Weiss walked away. Perfect! But then to my despair, Jaune pried himself away from Coco and followed after Weiss. It was time to intervene before he did something stupid.

I moved quickly to step into his path. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Get outta my way, Ruby," he ordered sternly.

"What did she say to you?" I asked.

"Why the fuck do you want to know? You told Coco to do that didn't you? You're just screwing things up for me!" He moved to jostle past me in the crowd and I held his hand tight and pulled him back to me.

"I'm trying to help you," I said.

"I don't need your damned help; I need her to understand I'm not interested in Coco."

I was so angry I nearly spit on the floor. "So what if you were?" I asked indignantly. Even though Weiss had reacted exactly how I predicted, Jaune was not going with the flow. This was Weiss's out, her reason not to bother with him anymore. Jaune was supposed to just let her go—to let Coco's flirting be his diversion. Coco had already treated him better in three minutes than Weiss had in three months. He was such a moron.

He turned to go again and I continued to hold his hand, gentler this time, barely holding on. If he wanted to go I wouldn't hold him back. To my surprise, he allowed me to restrain him.

"Let me ask you something," he said, no longer shouting but loud enough for me to hear him over the music. I said nothing, but continued to look up at him expectantly. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned down to me so I could hear him. "Why is this so important to you? You're on a mission, like you care or something. I'm just your brother; you don't have any stake in my love life. What gives?"

The question was phrased more bluntly than I was prepared to deal with. I had believed my worries for him to be purely sibling care and concern. I thought I was just keeping him straight, because he needed a watchful eye. But standing there in the crowd, holding his hand, feeling foolish for having manipulated the situation, I couldn't deny that I had an ulterior motive. I floundered with my words.

"Jaune, you're just...boys like you are...I don't want you to..." I could feel my face getting flush. I paused for a moment.

He squeezed my hand and prompted me to continue. "You don't want me to what?"

I was at a crossroads. I was hiding my true feelings from both of us. What the fuck was I doing? I had to face facts. I was jealous. I was insanely jealous of Weiss! She had him stepping on his own dignity to gain enough traction to keep her interested in him and it was killing me! She wasn't worth a single hair on his beautiful head. I could treat him so much better. I chastised myself for conjuring such a ridiculous notion.

"I...don't want you to...lose your sense of self-worth."

He cocked his head sideways and gave me a confused look. I knew I wasn't being clear.

In a desperate move I urgently pulled him by the hand through the crowd in the opposite direction of Weiss into an adjacent room. I paused to talk but it was still too noisy. I saw the staircase and went for it, hoping the house's residents didn't see us heading up to their private area.

At the top of the stairs I found a short hallway and several doors, one of which was ajar. Pulling him into the room, I closed the door and leaned against it, gathering my thoughts. We were in some dude's bedroom. A single lamp on the nightstand barely illuminated the walls.

"Okay," I began guiltily. "What I'm trying to say to you is, you're so much more..." Oh god, I thought to myself. Here it comes, whether I stop myself or not. The words tumbled out in a kind of slow-motion, multi-car pileup of unintended truths, suddenly exposing my naked vulnerability to him. "You're so sexy, Jaune. You're way hotter than she deserves. Shit, you'd be better off trying to get in my pants; at least I'd know how to treat you."

I felt a shortness of breath as I finished the revelation. I had never felt so mortified and relieved at the same time.

"Ruby?" he uttered in disbelief.

"Oh god," I mumbled under my breath. I stood there and tried to comprehend the Pandora's Box I had just flung open, already formulating a damage control plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, Funhaus would be in it.**

 **And in response to some reviews, Ruby and Jaune are related. Incest is wincest**

* * *

"I mean, damn," I said coolly. "It doesn't take a rocket a scientist to figure out that women find you attractive." I couldn't tell if that made it better or worse.

"So, you're attracted to me, and that gives you a license to fuck with my love life?"

"I never said I'm attracted to you; I'm just saying you're attractive."

"What the hell's the difference?" he laughed, defiantly crossing his arms.

Goddammit why was he being a douche? I lost my temper. "You know what? Do whatever you want. You probably deserve the little cunt!" Ouch. I bit my lip in self-reprimand. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly, but I was already regretting my self-revealing admission and the frustration just burst out. I turned and opened the door to leave and Jaune abruptly put his hand on it, slamming it hard and holding it shut. I stood for a moment with my back to him. He was audibly unsettled and his breathing had gotten heavy.

"Turn around," he said. I refused, my feet firmly planted and my hand on the door knob. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around, pressing me back against the door. "Look at me."

I slowly, reluctantly looked up to his eyes. He was rousted by my bluntness. Even in the dimly lit room I could see the fire in his eyes. My shoulders slumped in an effort to satiate him. I was visibly regretting my harsh comment.

"I'm sorry—" I tried to spit out.

"Don't be," he interrupted, almost before I said it.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Anger and frustration were combining with guilty love and affection to form a twisted amalgam of emotions that threatened to make me do worse things than just shoot my mouth off. I continued to look into his eyes, which appeared unchanged.

It seemed that the further I pulled him away from Weiss, both physically and emotionally, the more attractive he got. I was meddling, manipulating—controlling his will without his knowledge, but I was really putting the power in his hands. And I think he liked the power that had been so meticulously and surreptitiously bestowed upon him.

He put his other hand on the door, trapping me between his arms, and leaned forward, nearly down to my eye level. I could feel my body shaking and hoped he couldn't tell. I was suddenly feeling the same simultaneous arousal and trepidation I had felt in my room earlier. I imagined his hands on my breasts, how he just grabbed me without my consent. I found myself wishing he'd do it again. I felt so dirty trapped against the door, my mind conjuring inappropriate images and thoughts that no girl should have about her brother. I wiped a tear off my cheek and waited for him to dole out his harsh rebuke.

"You're right," he said.

That wasn't what I expected to hear. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"She is a cunt."

"I'm sorry, Jaune, I don't mean to disresp—" I was interrupted by his lips pressing against mine. I recoiled with surprise, nearly banging my head on the door. As I pulled back, he advanced, keeping his lips gently on mine. Feeling his sudden intimate presence on my mouth was both shocking and arousing. I just stood there, not doing anything, inhaling his breath.

"How would you treat me?" he whispered against my lips.

Oh god. The very question was enough to start my juices flowing. I took a quivering breath and tried to make sense of what was happening. I couldn't speak. I could barely get air. I wasn't expecting tender warmth to be forced on me; this wasn't the Jaune I knew. But I liked the new Jaune—a lot.

It wasn't a question of whether I would accept his advances. I truly don't think I had a choice—not that he was going to take me against my will, but rather my will was completely dissolved under his masculine spell. I had brought him up there to talk, but now all I wanted to do was love him, like my prime directive had suddenly shifted to providing Jaune what he'd been lacking his whole life—real affection. I was helpless and unwilling to resist, trapped between his arms and the door, the world on the other side of it suddenly irrelevant. I instinctively cupped his face in my hands.

Jaune and I, through no deliberate plan or intention of our own, suddenly found ourselves in the throes of a sibling open-mouthed kiss. My little brother, the guy who would tolerate girls ignoring him for weeks at a time just for the privilege of being their second choice, was suddenly declaring himself my alpha male. His confident hands on my shoulders were telling me, not asking me, to kiss him back. I wanted, needed to feel his tongue. I ventured into his mouth and quickly found he was thinking the same thing.

It certainly had never occurred to me before to kiss him like a lover, but now that it was happening, it seemed as natural as any kiss I'd ever given. But I wasn't expecting it to be so powerful. How could Weiss have resisted this? How could any girl resist? Was he not the same Jaune to them as he was to me right now? I'd kissed lots of guys, but nobody had ever made me unsure if I would be able to remain standing on my own two legs. What the hell was happening?

His sweet breath, his sensual touch, the way he caressed my tongue just the right way, the way he had me trapped against the door, all conveyed to me clearly and concisely that he owned me. Never mind how much bigger he was, or stronger. And his possession of me was more than just physical. I wondered if he even knew what he was capable of.

As if to ward off my imminent collapse, he pressed his body into mine, pinning me against the door while he kissed me, helping my weakened knees to support my weight. His right hand found the lock button on the door knob and pressed it, sealing us inside. The click of that button may as well have been the switch to my libido. My hazy mind suddenly became very clear. Jaune wanted something from me and he was about to take it, and oh my god was I ready to give it! I felt as though I didn't even have a say in the matter.

"I would treat you better," I hoarsely whispered. At that moment I wanted to treat him better than any girl ever had. I kissed down to his chin, and then to his neck, simply wanting to touch my mouth to every part of his body, tasting him as a delicacy, finer than burgundy wine. He pressed into me harder, spurred on by the warm wetness of my mouth on his tender skin.

I felt his erection press against me, applying pressure to my swollen, wet valley. I tried to spread my legs as my hips involuntarily bucked against him. In our standing position I found myself literally climbing onto him to give him access to me. I felt my feet leave the floor as he picked up my small frame by my legs and wedged himself between them, grinding against me, rubbing his hard cock against my pussy, pinning my back ever more firmly against the door, kissing me, controlling me, loving me.

I hugged him to me, putting some weight on his shoulders with my elbows. He rhythmically thrust his hips, stroking his bound up shaft along my valley, blessedly stimulating my clit on each upstroke. I know my breathing was getting very heavy at the sudden sexual stimulation. He stopped kissing me for a brief moment and looked me squarely in the eyes. I had a feeling he was surprised I was enjoying it.

But his expression wasn't surprise. The look in his eyes was what can only be described as adoration. In that fleeting moment under his gaze I felt more beautiful than I ever had in my life. My eyes felt pretty. My nose was cute. My hair felt suddenly and magically restyled. This was the Jaune that Weiss so casually disregarded. As if I wasn't already willing to give myself to him, he was still convincing me with his eyes.

In that moment it became suddenly and assuredly clear that my brother was an amazing lover. He wasn't the weenie boy that couldn't last a minute inside a loose slut at a party; he wasn't the servile toadie that Weiss or any other girl thought they were using. They didn't know him. Only I knew him.

I glanced at the bed. I didn't even know to whom it belonged. I didn't care. He saw my eyes looking behind him and knew what I was thinking. We both paused for a second, each assessing the weight of this moment. My pussy was a sopping mess inside my panties and there stood an empty bed inside this locked room. I looked back at him. I watched him swallow nervously.

The deadened clink of the locked door knob being tried on the other side, and then a furious pounding brought us both back to reality with obnoxious clarity.

"Who's in my room?" came a voice.

We continued to look at each other for an eternal few seconds. The magic was gone. Jaune let me slide down until my feet touched the floor. I grabbed the knob and opened it.

"Sorry for locking you out," my brother said confidently. "We were just needing a quiet place to talk."

"Oh! Right, no problem," said Mercury, almost apologetically. Coco shuffled behind him, fidgeting with her fingertips. She gave a sheepish grin to each of us. I smiled back, hoping the guilt pulsing in my head was not being expressed on my face.

"She left," Coco whispered to me.

I nodded and glanced at Jaune. We both gave awkward smiles to them as we left. Neither of us felt a need to stay at the party any longer.

"The band was pretty good," Jaune observed as his car wound its way through the one-way streets back toward the highway. We didn't speak a word of what had just transpired between us; we were a normal brother and sister.

"What do you know about eighties alternative bands?" I scoffed.

"I like the hair," he stated simply.

"That was a good party," I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah." We drove in silence for several minutes.

"Coco's kind of slutty," he finally said.

I laughed to myself. He had a good read on her, even though he didn't really know her. "What did she say to you?" I asked.

"She said too bad I had a girlfriend because we could have a lot more fun at that party."

"Oh my god, that slut!" I blurted out.

Jaune gave an evil laugh. "You told her to say that, didn't you?"

"Hell no! I told her to flirt with you, not hit on you!"

"Whatever. Girls don't talk that way to me. Just sayin'"

"I swear I just told her to flirt with you." It was a sign. He had already begun to shed his backward persona. He doubled his sexual vibe in a nanosecond. Coco's reaction to him was evidence enough. I felt like touching his leg right there in the car, but of course, I kept my hands to myself.

For the next few weeks Jaune and I avoided any mention of what had happened that day. I worked long hours at the restaurant and only saw him a little in the mornings before school and sometimes late at night. The meddling part of me desperately wanted to get my paws on his phone again to see what was happening with Weiss, but that would be impossible now. He wouldn't make the mistake of leaving his phone around for me to peruse again. It was too bad I had betrayed his trust, but at least something good came out of it.

Or so I thought. It was prom weekend—that simultaneously elegant and awkward formal rite of passage where the beautiful and desired are sharply contrasted with the supposed unpolished and dateless. Jaune had put all his eggs in one basket and had tolerated the wait for Weiss's decision like a college football coach waits to see if he gets his star freshman quarterback. She finally agreed to go to prom with him when Scott, the guy she wanted to go with, backslid to his girlfriend the week before.

Lacking the wisdom or self-respect to be angry about being second fiddle, Jaune happily took Weiss to prom, complete with a box of chocolates and a rented convertible 5.0 liter Mustang—nothing but the best for his dear Weiss!

I must say they looked stunning together, color coordinated at Jaune's insistence, the two of them with light and beautiful pale skin. Even his blue eyes complimented her dress. I stood watching the photos being taken with a fake smile and a queasy stomach.

There was a marked change in my brother's personality lately. Perhaps it wasn't noticeable by many; I doubt even Mom detected it. But to me he was clearly a changed man. There was a swagger to his walk that never existed before. I could hear it in his voice when he said "Hey" to me in the mornings. It wasn't that he treated me any differently; it was simply an overall change in his tone.

In my efforts to boost his confidence and make him more appealing, I had inadvertently created a slight problem for Weiss. She could no longer ignore him for days at a time. Girls were talking to him. A couple of them were texting him on his phone every day. He was no longer the toy she could keep in her trunk, only getting him out to play when she was bored. He was now needing the attention that a real girlfriend provides, else he would possibly stray.

I should have been pleased with the product of my efforts. He was happy and confident. He was oh so attractive these days. I had taken to kissing him on the cheek in the mornings before school, not only to show him love; I just liked touching him and smelling him, if only for a brief moment. I was smitten and I had to admit it. But now he was infatuated with Weiss worse than ever. I had created a monster.

Mom and I both sighed as we watched the green Mustang pull out with the beautiful couple, driving off into the sunset to the prom, commiserating our dismay at Jaune's obsession with Weiss, even if for different reasons.

"Too bad she couldn't hook up with Neptune," my mom said, her arms still crossed in the driveway.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. I was genuinely impressed with her sentience of current relationships.

"I check his phone," she mumbled quietly.

I slapped her across the shoulder, my mouth hanging open in feigned judgment. Well, at least I wasn't the only one that was invading his privacy for his own good.

"Say goodbye to Atlas," she lamented, turning to head for the house. God, I hadn't even thought about that lately. It was yet another twist of the Weiss knife in both our sides.

Later that night I retreated to my room to do some reading and think about anything other than Weiss and her trophy date at prom. Jaune was actually better looking than Scott, so she should have been pleased how things turned out for her. But of course she had no appreciation for Jaune's sexy sweetness, only his convenience.

I would like to say that I trudged on in my attempt to lure my brother away from Weiss—that I doubled my efforts in improving his confidence and making him aware of his total hotness. I'd like to say that I triumphed in pulling him out of Weiss's tractor beam, setting him free from her indifferent mastery over him, clearing his mind to make rational decisions, like going to the college our mom so desperately wanted him to attend. I'd like to say 'Mission accomplished, Ruby.'

But I can't. The story of my efforts to help him ends here. It was a lost cause. What else could I do? I had overstepped my bounds by snooping on his phone and sending fake messages, I'd tried putting him in situations that would allow him to walk away from her, I had succeeded in making him irresistibly attractive. Hell, we almost had sex as a result of this little escapade! I had pushed it to the limits. And yet he continued, and would always continue, to slither back to her. I could recognize futility when it was staring me in the face.

So I began to drift off to sleep in my bed, book on my chest, a lump in my throat. Jaune was out with the girl he loved on a very special night and I was foolish for feeling bitter. Tomorrow would be the day I began worrying about something other than my brother's love life. I had my own life to live and I was done with this pathetic rescue attempt. And that's exactly how this story would end except for the life-changing text message from Coco that aroused me from my slumber.

"I'm picking you up in five."

"Why?" I replied.

"Just be ready. Wear a bikini."

What the fuck? She was a little crazy. The last time I let Coco take me out without an explanation I woke up with a scorpion tattoo on my left thigh. Fortunately, it was a henna tattoo so I only had to live with it for a few weeks, but it was definitely a warning sign about putting too much trust in Coco.

"Ok," I replied, against my better judgment. I sighed and looked at the ceiling for a moment. Coco could be a lot of fun, but damn, she was unpredictable.

I threw on some short shorts and a spaghetti strap top over my pink bikini and pulled back my hair. She didn't tell me where we were going, so I figured I didn't need to prepare for a dinner date.

"This better be good," I warned as I fell into the passenger seat of her car. "Where are we going?"

"Weiss's," she said matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?"

"You remember Fox?"

"Yeah, of course. He's friends with Jaune." Fox was a total hottie. It started to become clear what Coco was up to.

"He's been texting me from prom all night," she said. "He and his buddy Yatuashi went without dates."

"Lemme guess," I began with a fake condescending tone. "Fox's gonna get himself a hot college girl tonight and his buddy needs a date too."

"They're both hot!" she sang melodically.

"Don't you think they're gay?"

"Not after what Fox's been saying to me tonight."

"I don't chase high school boys," I declared.

"Don't be such a bump on a log," she chastised.

This wouldn't be the first time I played wingman for Coco. I didn't mind it so much, but I wish it wasn't going to be where I'd see Jaune and Weiss. I'd prefer not to have to watch them together. But her house was the ideal place for after prom, complete with heated pool and a huge pool house.

Cars lined the street outside Weiss's house. Coco found a place to park two blocks away and we flip-flopped down the sidewalk toward the party on a warm late spring evening. As we approached the house, a girl came out, half running, tears streaming down her face. She barely acknowledged our presence as she pushed past us.

"Looks like a fun party," I observed, being a smartass.

"That was Neptune's girlfriend," Coco said.

"Oh," I said, suddenly interested. "I guess the backslide didn't take. She was the reason Neptune didn't take Weiss to prom."

"Is that going to mean trouble for Jaune?" Coco asked, concerned.

"Well, I guess we'll find out just how much of a shallow cunt Weiss is."

"Easy, babe! Tell me how you really feel about her!"

Ooh, that was a little sharp. I didn't realize I'd said it out loud. "Sorry," I said. "I just don't want to see Jaune's heart get broken."

"Pfft," she scolded. "Jaune could have any girl in there!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

"God, maybe I should let him know," she said dreamily. "There's something about your brother lately, Ruby."

"What about Fox?"

"Oh, right," she said, shaking off a no-doubt naughty thought of my brother. "After you, Miss."

Coco held the gate for me and we walked around back toward the pool and the noise.

I immediately spotted Jaune and Weiss talking in a group of friends. Coco made a beeline for Fox, and I followed her. I felt like a predator, cruising high school boys at an after prom, even if they were only a year or two younger than me. Brent was there and smiled when he saw me.

We engaged in some light chit chat while the boys filled us in on how lame prom had been. They were all standing around in their swim trunks and wet hair, looking extremely hot and most likely horny.

At one point I caught Jaune's eye while he stood in his circle of friends. He gave me a puzzled look and shrugged his shoulders at me, as if to say, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I shrugged back, pointing to Coco. He had to know this wasn't my doing. He smiled and shook his head before rejoining the conversation. He had his street clothes on and I could tell he hadn't been in the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, everyone would use the mobile app.**

 **Im really glad yous guys are enjoying the story with plot. Ive already got a plan for the next story.**

* * *

Fox grabbed some beers from a hidden cooler and handed Coco and I each a bottle. We talked awhile and Coco flirted with Fox like they were old friends. Sky was obviously into me and asked me twice if I was seeing anyone. I didn't give him any hints that I was interested. He was cute and all, but I wasn't feeling it. I stood close to him and made small talk, letting him touch me some, just being friendly.

But my eye kept wandering over to Jaune. I caught him glancing my way on occasion. He wasn't smiling whenever he looked at me. He didn't look angry, just—very serious.

By the end of my second beer I wasn't minding Sky standing so close to me. He kept whispering in my ear about how nice my ass looked in my shorts. I resisted the urge to touch his chest. I really wasn't into him, but he was hot! It was fun. He was pretty sure he was going to get somewhere with me. It was obvious Coco and Fox were hooking up, as they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

I got the feeling that every time Sky touched me my brother was watching. I played a little game. I watched my brother as I put a hand on Sky's back. Sure enough, he looked at me. This time he kept his gaze on me. He wasn't looking at me in a friendly way, or in a hostile way. He was just watching. It was the kind of gaze that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I couldn't look away. I didn't want to.

"Don't you think, Ruby?" Coco asked, reeling me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said, vaguely aware of the conversation. I tried to be friendly but Jaune's gaze had me completely disengaged from them.

I noticed at some point that Weiss was gone. After twenty minutes or so it seemed like she wasn't coming back. A light bulb came on in my head and I scanned the crowd for Neptune. He was gone too. Where were they? Jaune didn't seem too concerned about it; he wasn't looking around for them. He was just looking at me.

Word spread about a club in town that was admitting 18-year-olds tonight only and the crowd began to thin. As the after prom party moved on to the next venue we decided to sit down on the recently vacated patio furniture. Sky sat down before I could and pulled me onto his lap. I went with it; we were kind of having fun. The music was loud, the smell of chlorine in the air was intoxicating me with the promise of the return of summertime as well as the almost imperceptible aroma of raw sex. I leaned back on Sky and felt his breath on my neck. Right on cue his tenting shorts began to protrude into my ass.

I watched Jaune continually while Sky subtly wiggled his hips under my ass, his hands on my waist. I was getting turned on. But it wasn't the bump on Sky's lap that was doing it for me, it was my damned brother! It was as though he could sense my arousal from across the pool. It was as though he knew I could end up going home with Sky, but he wasn't going to allow it. I could see it in his eyes. And all I could think about at that moment was making him happy.

The group he had been hanging out with most of the night finally disbanded and he made his way over to our little party on the patio. As he sat down on an adjacent love seat I extricated myself from Sky's lap and slid next to Jaune. I could see Sky out of the corner of my eye grab a pillow and casually toss it on his lap.

"Where's Weiss?" I asked. I was dying to know.

"I don't know," he said without emotion. "Not much of a party host, is she? So, are we enjoying ourselves, slumming with the high schoolers?"

"Coco's gonna get laid," I giggled softly into his ear. She and Fox were making a poor attempt at being discreet with their kissing.

"And what about you?" he asked, his eyes glancing Sky's way.

"You mean with chubmaster over there? Nah; we're just having a little fun. I'm glad you came over; I was afraid he was gonna spooge in his pants."

Jaune laughed. "Sky was working every available girl at the party before you got here."

"Doesn't surprise me. So, Jaune," I began cautiously. "You realize Neptune disappeared coincidentally the same time that Weiss did?"

"I understand," he confirmed. "But I don't think it's a coincidence."

Now I was surprised. He was way too indifferent about this. "Why not?" I asked.

"They've been flirting all night. It got so bad that Neptune's girlfriend confronted him about it right here at the pool in front of everybody. Made a bit of a scene."

"We saw her leave. So, wait a minute. Aren't you upset?"

Jaune shrugged apathetically. "Prom's over."

"Yeah, but I thought you were—"

"I was. I'm over it now. I told her to go find Neptune; we needed to move on."

I could feel my eyebrows involuntarily raise. I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Good for you. Can I ask you something? Why the change of heart?"

"Can I ask you something? What are your plans with 'chubmaster' tonight?"

"I told you; we're just having some fun. Why?" I leaned in close to him and spoke playfully. "Are you jealous?"

"I just think you can do better."

"Oh! Listen to you, judging my choice of dates!"

"Hey, I'm a free agent now; I can judge however I want."

"Well, look at his chest. He totally works out," I said, admiring Sky's masculine physique.

"It's because he has a small dick," he whispered in my ear.

"And so what do you do?" I asked, an evil grin curling my lips.

"I behave as though I have a big dick," he rebuked confidently.

Jaune had never sounded so sure of himself. The familiar wet feeling I was getting used to experiencing around him came on in a torrent. It was all I could do to keep from sliding my hand up his muscular thigh. I squeezed my legs together and put my hand behind his head, giving him a subtle flick of his hair with my fingernails. I sincerely tried not to touch him, but that was the best I could do.

Coco and Fox had been whispering to themselves and she got up and came over to the loveseat, half sitting on my lap. She spoke in my ear. "If I bail on you will you have a ride home?"

"No worries," I told her. Then I spoke loudly so Sky could hear. "I'll catch a ride with my brother."

I could almost hear the wind leave Sky's sails. Fox was leaving with Coco and the last available girl had just ditched him, opting for a ride with her brother. I felt kind of bad; he'd been working hard all night. But I didn't feel too bad, considering he'd have left with any girl who would get in his car.

"Okay, sweetie," said Coco. "Bye, Jaune!" she said, looking at him over her shoulder. Even on her way to get laid she was still flirting with my brother.

Sky stood up and made a last-ditch attempt to keep me on the hook. "Are you sure I can't give you a ride home?"

"I'll take care of her," Jaune interjected confidently.

Sky snatched his shirt off the coffee table and walked away without putting it on. We both watched him walk through the gate and out to the street. Jaune and I found ourselves alone by the pool.

"Did I ruin your shot at getting laid?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, you did."

"I did your reputation a favor."

"Thanks, but my reputation does just fine without your help." I immediately pulled my shirt over my head and threw it at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I kicked my flip flops onto the concrete and stood up. I loved the bikini I had worn. My small breasts looked perfectly formed in this top. I knew he was looking at them. I stood up and looked at him for a moment. I was wanting him to watch me. I suddenly became very aroused at having Jaune's eyes on me. I slowly unbuttoned my shorts in a secret seduction. I didn't look at him so he wouldn't think I was doing it for him on purpose.

Pushing them over my ass, I slowly bent down and slithered my shorts to my ankles before stepping out. I took a deep quiet breath and walked toward the pool. My itsy bikini bottom was showing more cheek than it covered at that moment, making me feel like possibly the sexiest girl Jaune had ever seen, at least that's what I hoped he was seeing. I could feel his eyes on my ass as I walked away. Why was I enjoying this so much? I had teased boys before, but this was on a whole new plane of arousal. It was wrong and I knew it. I turned down the music before heading for the diving board. I dove in head-first.

"So you never answered my question," I shouted from the deep end.

"About what?"

"About your sudden change of heart with Weiss."

"Let's just say I saw something I liked better."

"Oh really?" I snapped back. Jesus, I could almost taste the innuendo.

"But I can't have her, so I'm screwed either way."

"Aww, that's too bad." I swam over to the side closest to him and put my elbows on the edge of the pool. "Why don't you get in?"

He waved his hands around himself as if to display his clothing, which wasn't pool attire.

"Ah, just take it off! There's nobody here but me," I said.

"I'm glad you didn't go home with Sky."

"Did you really think I was going to?" I asked.

"You looked like you were."

"Why, Jauney! Do I detect a note of jealousy in that comment?"

"Just looking out for my sis," he defended.

"It's good to know I have a brother who cares about my chastity so much," I said in a ridiculously sarcastic tone. "Are you gonna get in?"

"I told you I don't have swim trunks."

"You don't need swimwear!"

"Oh yeah?" he said. "Take yours off then!"

It was the naughtiest suggestion I'd ever heard come out of my brother's mouth.

"If I do, will you get in?"

The slightest grin crept across his face as he sat and waited. The thought of being naked in that pool suddenly overwhelmed my sense of decency and sent my libido into overdrive. I subtly reached down with one hand and worked my bottoms off my hips, pulling them down and off my legs. I proudly held up the pink garment for him to see.

"Oh my god," he gasped.

I didn't stop there. I reached behind my back and pulled the string, allowing my top to float up, still around my neck. I slipped it over my head and held out both hands, each holding half of my attire. I was completely naked, although neck deep in the water. He'd been called out; he had no choice now.

Jaune gave a nervous sigh and stood up to look around. He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the coffee table. He reached for the button of his shorts and then looked at me. I have to admit he had my total attention. I must have licked my lips when I thought of where his cute little happy trail led to inside his shorts. He twirled his finger in the air.

"Oh, whatever!" I said and reluctantly turned around to avert my eyes. As much as I wanted to see my brother naked, I wasn't going to let on that I did. I was tempted to turn around and steal a look, but I was a good girl for him. Ten seconds later, water splashed over my head. He startled me when he momentarily grabbed my ankles as he swam underneath me, on his way to the other side of the pool. He emerged and grabbed the side.

For a few seconds we just casually looked at each other. A delicious, awkward silence descended on the pool and I just floated there, reveling in my nakedness, my nipples rock hard in the nervous water. What was he thinking? Was this just casual to him? Was he thinking about what happened between us? Did he want to forget about it?

"So, what did you see that was good enough to tear you away from Weiss?"

He sunk below the surface and began to swim toward me underwater. I was immediately aware that I was naked in front of him, despite the fact that his vision would be obscured. I was compelled to futilely attempt to cover myself with my hands, but instead I swam past him in the opposite direction and assumed the spot he'd just vacated, so we were once again on opposite sides of the pool.

He surfaced and looked around for me. "I told you, I couldn't have her."

"Why can't you have her?" I asked.

"Because it would be wrong."

"So why let go of Weiss?"

He put his elbows back on the edge of the pool and smiled confidently at me. "Someone told me there were better fish in the sea."

"Hmm," I nodded, and began treading water toward him. "And would this someone be the same fish you can't have?"

He nodded.

"But you still want that fish anyway?"

He nodded again, very slowly and seriously this time. The lights suddenly went out, leaving us in darkness except for the faint, cold illumination of a half-moon. Mere words cannot convey the quiver I felt in my womb at that moment. I couldn't see him, but I kept treading water in his last known direction. As I approached his side of the pool, a scurrying sound on the concrete got my attention.

"Dust!" a man's voice boomed from the house. I looked around to try and understand what the commotion was about. "Dust!" he yelled again.

"Hey, Dust!" Jaune whispered to a small silhouette of a dog pacing back and forth alongside the pool.

The man's voice called out twice more. The dog didn't respond since there was somebody far more interesting in the pool than what was inside the house. The man stood there for a moment before finally acknowledging, "Stupid dog."

The sliding door opened further and slippered footsteps could be heard on the deck. I found Jaune's arm in the darkness. "He's coming!" I whispered in his ear. In a panic, I tried to put my bikini top on, hurriedly, sloppily tying it in the back, and in the process let go my bottoms. By the time I realized I had dropped my panties, they were on their way to the bottom of the pool. I cowered behind my brother as the man's figure approached.

"Dust, what the hell?" he called before seeing the faint outline of our heads in the water. "Oh! I'm sorry for killing the lights; I didn't know anyone was still here."

"It's okay, Mr. Schnee," Jaune said. "We didn't follow the rest of the party uptown."

"Oh, hey, Jaune! Is Weiss with you?"

"No, this is my sister, Ruby. We were just taking a dip before we went home."

He couldn't see us. I relaxed a little, but stayed behind Jaune. I put my hands on his naked hips and very slowly drew myself close to him while they talked.

"Nice night for prom," Weiss's dad noted. "Everything go okay?"

"Oh yeah, it was great! The theme was 'Winter Wonderland.' So, of course the pool was the perfect after prom."

My bikini top was barely tied and floated off my breasts, so I stayed close behind Jaune to keep from being seen. I had drawn myself so close to him that my nipples were just touching his back. I rubbed them on him gently while we floated, bringing my hips close to his body.

"Where's Weiss?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," my brother said honestly. "She left too."

"Oh." He seemed a little confused. "I thought they'd all be here later than this."

"Me too, but the CrowBar lowered its admission age to 18 tonight."

"I see. Clubs aren't your thing, huh?"

"No," Jaune answered, probably truthfully.

My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and I could almost see the man's face in the dim moonlight. I hoped his eyes were taking longer to adjust than mine, or else he was going to get a surprise if he looked closely at us.

I was now touching Jaune's body full-on. I held his hips firmly as I pressed my pussy against his bare ass. I didn't know what Jaune thought about my secret little activity, but I was unable to stop myself. I had an aching need to put my arms around him, but I willed my hands to stay right there on his hips, holding him still while I slowly rubbed my clit on his ass. It felt unbelievably, deliciously naughty to be doing that to my brother, especially with Weiss's dad standing right there!

"Well, how do you like the Ursais' chances this year?" Mr. Schnee asked Jaune.

Oh god, I thought to myself. This isn't the time for sports small talk! My brother could talk baseball all day. I was getting very anxious again.

"I think they got a shot," Jaune responded. "As long as Ironwood can stay healthy."

I rocked my hips a little faster, palming his hips even firmer to keep my upper body still. He carried on with Weiss's dad like nothing was happening. "Don't put in for playoff tickets quite yet."

"They're due," said Mr. Schnee. "Well, you kids stay as long as you want; I'm going to bed. I'll turn the lights back on for you."

"No!" we both said in unison.

"We just mean it's nice under the moonlight," my brother said, smoothing over our overzealous response.

"Okay then," he said. "See ya, Ruby."

"Bye, Mr. Schnee," I said, trying to be as cool as Jaune.

"Dust!" he said. "C'mon, Dust!" The dog reluctantly turned tail to us and followed his master back toward the house.

Mr. Schnee wasn't yet halfway to the house when Jaune spun around and grabbed my waist, twisting me around and shoving me against the side of the pool. "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

"Are you mad?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I want to be a good girl for you," I said. God, the sound of my voice turning submissive to him almost made me come right there in the pool. I was ready to be taken. "There are a lot of fish in the sea, Jaune, but only one will treat you like I will."

I spread my legs and allowed his body to nuzzle right up to me. I was his. I wanted him to take me. I needed to feel his cock inside me.

"I'm gonna fuck you," he announced, kissing me gently on the lips.

I could only nod my consent as I felt him slip the head of his hard cock between my labia and caress my clitoris with the tip. I whispered, "Fuck me," on his lips before I kissed him deeply. I raised my legs up a little to encourage him and then he did it. He slipped his hard cock into me, into his sister. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him hard as he buried himself all the way inside my swollen pussy. "Oum yes," I whispered to him.

I squeezed his neck and took a quivering breath in his ear as my body absorbed the pain of entry. He fucked me slowly, just the way I would picture Jaune making love, easing his lover onto his girth.

"I need you," I whispered breathlessly in his ear. I couldn't believe it was happening! I put my heels on his ass and helped him push into me, gently, slowly while I accepted his tongue into my mouth. My brother was born a lover. I had no doubt of that as he worked into me gently, caringly, but insistently. He needed me and I was totally there for him.

"I know," he said, cupping my breast in his hand. My hard nipple felt the squeeze of his fingers and the other responded with an aching need to be equally fondled. As if responding to my thoughts, he pulled the bikini top off me and discarded it in the water, then got a feel of the other breast, fucking me, kissing me.

My vision was adjusting to the moonlight and I could make out Jaune's beautiful eyes. He was looking at me while he fucked into me. I gazed back at him until I could take it no longer. I thought my heart would burst! He said he was going to fuck me, but he was doing so much more than that!

"Look at me," he said. Oum, it almost hurt! His eyes were concentrated on me, forcing me to accept affection that had been pent up inside him his whole life. I had to take his love; I had no choice. It was my duty to love him like he deserved.

"I love you, baby," came the tender words from my mouth. Oum, I meant it! I'd always loved him, but this consummation was proof that I not only loved him, but I needed him to know how much.

My pussy finally adjusted to his size and I was ready to take him like he needed to give it, but we needed to move out of the deep water. I broke free from him and swam rapidly toward the shallow end. I made it to the steps and sat down in 6 inches of water. He was following close behind me and got on his feet in the shallow water, walking up to me, his huge, beautiful cock standing at attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, Weiss/Neptune would never be a thing**

 **This is the last chapter of this story. It was a lot of fun writing it. I have a new story in the works, but dont expect it for a while. I want to get all of it done before I post. In the mean time, Ill post some one shots.**

 **At the end of the story, Ill post a sample of the new story.**

 **And please, tag your OCs**

* * *

My mouth must have been hanging open as he approached. I could hardly believe my naked brother's manhood! "Remember what I said about treating you better?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. He understood my meaning and brought his cock to my lips. I grasped the shaft and looked into his beautiful eyes. I tasted him lovingly, sucking the head while I jacked him.

"Did Weiss ever do this for you?" I asked him in the most caring slutty voice I could muster.

He shook his head slowly. I would have bet money no girl had ever done it for him. Well, this girl was going to. I was no expert, but I took him as deep as I could. I knew guys seemed to like being gazed at while they were being sucked, so I looked up at him like a good sister.

"Is that good?" I asked, pulling out to control my gag response.

"Best I ever had," he joked.

"My pussy's so wet," I said.

"You're in the pool."

"Smartass," I said and lay back on the steps. Jaune stood there watching me, his erect cock needing to find me again. I loved his eyes on me! I began my subtle seduction by grabbing onto the stainless steel rail over my head and slowly spreading my legs.

I was a little self-conscious about my pussy. I never used to shave, but Coco had talked me into it. "It's what all guys want," she had said. I wasn't so sure. I spread my legs for Jaune, hanging onto that rail, my hairless pussy, pink and wet inside from having been briefly fucked, beckoning him to fuck me some more. I spread my legs so wide that my lips began to gape, hoping that Jaune would like what he was seeing. Just watching his eyes on me made the volume of clear fluid inside my pussy immediately double.

He sunk to his knees without saying a word, the surface of the water lapping against his muscular thighs, his hard cock still throbbing from being inside me. My pussy quivered at the thought of having Jaune on top of me. I touched his narrow hip with one hand while I continued hanging on to the rail above me with the other. My hand slid around to his ass as he got between my legs, and I pulled him into me. His weight settled onto my small frame and I took his massive cock into me once more.

There was no need to take it slow now. I was saturated and swollen inside and our animal attraction was taking over. My brother pumped me heavily as my hand moved up his back and curled around his neck. "Yeah," I whispered. I was so ready to be fucked hard! "Yeah," I said again, and then again. I got louder, repeating the single syllable, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

He kissed me to shut me up. "Knock it off, Ruby!" he said to me sternly.

I quieted up, nodding my head as I looked up at him. It would be hard to fuck my brother quietly, but I resolved to keep silent. I could quiet my voice, but my breathing was a different story. I think he liked it, because the harder I breathed, the harder he fucked me.

My brother, the weenie, the sentimental sap that could fall in love after being inside a pussy for 30 seconds, was pounding me on those steps like the most able lover that had ever taken me. So sexy was he, so sure of his sexual prowess, that I felt my orgasm peaking sooner than I'd ever thought possible. I wasn't going to hold back; I let it go for him. I figured an 18-year old on his second or third lay wasn't going to have the stamina to last very long anyway, and as soon as I reached the threshold, I let him know.

"Fuck me good, baby! Make me come!" I said to him, but I was already having an orgasm as I said it. My entire slender, young body quivered in the shallow water under the loving weight of my brother, his beautiful cock coaxing me to ecstasy with every loving stroke. I thought I would squeeze him into a crumpled mass as I held onto him!

"Oh god, Ruby!" he said into my cheek. He groaned as his cock began to pulse inside me, filling me with his hot incestuous seed. He was sure he'd come too fast.

His thrusting slowed as his orgasm finished and he groaned again in my cheek, this time in regret. "I'm sorry for coming so soon," he said.

I grabbed his head with both hands and looked him in the eyes. "There you go being a weenie again," I scolded. "Don't ever apologize for that!"

"But you didn't get to come!" he said.

"Who says?"

His frown grew to a smile as his eyes regained their beautiful sparkle. "You...came?"

"Oh my god, Jaune! It's never happened so fast before!" I hugged him for a moment and he pulled back again. He looked at me skeptically.

"Seriously!" I exclaimed. Just then headlights flashed briefly across the pool as a car turned into the driveway. I shot a panicked look at Jaune. "Oh fuck!" We were both suddenly feeling very vulnerable in our skinny dipping state. "My bikini!" I said quietly but urgently.

"Where is it?" he asked, his eyes scanning the water in the dim light.

"Down there," I said, pointing at the deep end. We both tread water out to the middle, looking earnestly for any sign of pink on the bottom of the pool. Suddenly Jaune disappeared underwater. I spotted my top hanging out of the bug trap and swam over to get it.

As I hurriedly tied it behind my back the gate to the driveway opened and I could see a lone figure walk through. It was Weiss. Jaune's car was still in the driveway so she would be no-doubt curious of his whereabouts. I watched her close the gate and head straight for the pool! I was still half-naked and Jaune had nothing on. An awkward explanation was in our near future.

Just as her figure approached the pool I felt my panties slip onto my feet, then up my calves to my thighs. I spread my legs and Jaune pushed them all the way onto me from underneath. "Hi, Weiss!" I said. I prayed he had put them on the correct way.

"R...Ruby?" she said, surprised to hear my voice in her pool.

"Yes," I acknowledged.

"Where's Jaune?" she asked.

"Uhh, he was just here a minute ago," I lamely stalled. I quickly headed for the shallow end of the pool and walked up the steps, diverting Weiss's attention from the deep end.

"Why are you in the dark?" she asked.

"Your dad turned the lights off by mistake. It's okay; we were just leaving." Just then we heard Jaune climb out of the pool. It was dark enough that we couldn't see his bare ass scurry over to his clothes on the coffee table. He pulled on his shorts and rolled the rest of his clothes into a ball.

"Hi, Weiss," said Jaune unemotionally as he approached us.

"Jaune, I'm glad you're still here." Her voice seemed more emotional than usual. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Neptune. "Listen," she went on. "I'm sorry about the way things went tonight." She paused for a moment and Jaune said nothing.

That was my cue to step away. I didn't know what the hell she was trying to say to Jaune, but I wasn't going to be in the middle of it. And I knew if I opened my mouth no good would come from it. I took a step toward the gate and Jaune's hand immediately caught my waist, holding me in place.

"Why are you sorry?" Jaune asked.

"Um, I just feel bad for taking off like that and leaving you here alone."

Jaune slowly stepped behind me, as if he was using me as a buffer between him and Weiss. To my astonishment, I felt his hand creep down to my hip and then onto my ass. It was a good thing it was dark, because I had no poker face at that moment. I stood silently looking at Weiss and enjoying the clandestine feel my brother was copping off me. I had just orgasmed in the pool but was completely aroused again by his touch.

"Where's Neptune?" Jaune asked.

"Can we talk privately?" she asked with a guilty twinge in her voice. Her not-so-subtle way of telling me to take a hike was not going to be tolerated by Jaune. His hand remained on my ass, gently squeezing me.

"Oh, I think we can talk openly here," Jaune rebuffed. "Things not work out between you two?"

I tried not to giggle at the cavalier way he called her out. I had a hunch things had already worked out nicely for Neptune, the remnants of his happiness probably having been wiped off Weiss's chin with a spare McBurger's napkin from the car before she got home.

"No. I'm sorry for just leaving like that." Weiss was sensing a change in Jaune. There was definitely something different. She was speaking to him with more contrition than Jaune was used to hearing. I was surprised and pleased to hear what came out of his mouth next.

"I think you're sorry you don't have anyone better to spend the night with," he said matter-of-factly.

"Jaune," Weiss defended.

"And I think you're sorry you've been treating me like shit this whole time."

I knew she was coming to a painful realization right there where we stood. It was as though the bag full of lead she'd been dragging around turned out to be gold instead; she'd just never bothered to open it until now. He nudged me toward the gate and withdrew his hand from my ass. We walked away quietly.

"Jaune, you're not giving me a chance!" she pleaded.

I nearly exploded at the very suggestion! If Jaune hadn't turned around and responded so quickly, I probably would have opened my mouth and overstepped my bounds. "You had your chance. There are a lot of fish in the sea, Weiss, and I'm done trying to catch you."

She said nothing as we got in the Mustang. Jaune started the car and gave a loud sigh, then threw it in reverse and we got out of there.

"You okay?" I asked him. I had just watched my brother complete the change from dweeb to hottie right before my eyes. I half expected him to regret rejecting Weiss.

He said nothing but reached over and gently squeezed my bare thigh.

I watched him with a smile on my face as he drove. My urgent need to please him again suddenly overwhelmed me and I found myself crawling half onto him to kiss him on the mouth.

"Rubes...Ruby!" he exclaimed, trying to see around me to drive. I kissed down his neck, licking a wet trail, pausing on his collarbone and kissing along its length. He gave a quiet moan which immediately got my juices flowing again.

"Take me to bed," I whispered in his ear.

"Whose bed?" he asked.

"I'd kinda like to be in yours," I whispered back.

Jaune stepped on the gas.

Creeping into my brother's room in the middle of the night wasn't something I'd ever done before. Neither was wearing easy-access short nighties to bed. But both became something that Jaune liked. And anything my brother liked I was more than willing to accommodate. Not everybody shares a house with a hot, loveable former dweeb. The truth is, not everybody gets to know their brother as well as I do. But Jaune isn't everybody's brother. He's mine.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Here is the intro for my next non-oneshot story feat Sun/Velvet; **Like Bunnies**_

Facing each other on the seat we kissed until our mouths hurt. Our tongues danced. I ran my hands through her hair and around her neck. I could feel her heat rise at the touch.

I had to do something more, I had to try. I couldn't just kiss her. This would be the only chance I would ever get to feel up the woman of my dreams.

I reached down to her chest. I pulled at the first button on her shirt. Velvet moved back to give me better access, to let me do it. It was like she was on autopilot. Holy shit. We kept kissing as I opened the second button. Was it really going to be so easy? I fumbled with the third, the one below her bra line, I couldn't get it open. This time Velvet broke the kiss.

"We can't," she whispered, changing her mind. "They'll be back any minute. We'll get caught."

"As soon as we hear anyone I'll stop," I said again.

"You have to."

With two buttons down, rather than fumbling with the sticky third button again, I took a chance and dashed my hand into Velvet's shirt. I went at the top of the bra cup and pushed my fingers down inside. Velvet wasn't expecting to be felt up so suddenly. She sucked a deep breath and dove her tongue into my mouth, groaning as I palmed the bare skin of her warm tit. I almost came in my pants. I had to suck a huge breath through my nose and tell myself 'no' just to keep the sperm in me.

The way she responded, I could tell that Velvet was no stranger to having her breasts fondled. She pushed into it rather than pull away from it, like she missed being touched. Her kissing became crazy. Slyly and quietly I got my other hand behind her and up into the back of her shirt. I flicked the bra snap, after a couple of tries it came open. With the bra loose I openly held the breasts of the woman I had adored all my post-puberty life.

Velvet reached up and took my forearm as I squeezed her bare skin.

"Please. You can't. You know they'll be back any minute. We'll get caught," she said again, looking around into the rain and darkness.

I stopped squeezing, instead running my fingers lightly over her, circling her nipple. She held my arm tight but didn't stop me.


End file.
